Amor prohibido
by lukalshion
Summary: Shun es el maestro de Alice, ambos se aman, pero saben que lo suyo no puede ser   Primer capitulo n.n   Shun y Alice
1. Chapter 1

Shun POV

El amor no tiene edad, era lo que mi madre siempre decia no lo entendi hasta que la conoci. Tenia mas o menos 17 años cuando la vi, una hermosa niña parecia tener unos 7 años, su hermosa cabellera, sus hermosos ojos, todo en ella era hermosa, era encantadora la manera en la que sonreia, no podia dejar de verla, entonces me pregunte si estaria mal enamorarme de ella.

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami, actualmente tengo 25 años y aun recuerdo a esa pequeñita que me quito el sueño durante mucho tiempo, nunca pude olvidarla, se preguntaran como la conoci, pues les contare:

Como ya dije tenia 17 años cuando la conoci, en ese entonces estaba estudiando, en la preparatoria, mis amigos Dan, Runo, Ace y Mira, estudiaban conmigo, todos teniamos claro nuestro futuro, bueno todos menos Dan, un dia queria ser algo y al dia siguiente otra cosa. En nuestra graduación fue que la vi, estaba con la familia de Dan, llevaba un vestido verde con unas sandalias blancas, se veia hermosa, cuando Dan recibio su diploma, cosa que me sorprendio muchisimo, ella fue la primera que lo abrazo, el la cargo y le dio algunas vueltas, ella sonreia, me acerque para felicitar a Dan, se tropezo conmigo, le di la mano para que se levantara y ahí fue cuando pude verla mejor, su cabello anaranjado, sus hermosos ojos, no podia dejar de verla, Dan se dio cuenta y me la presento, su nombre era Alice, ella tambien me veia, y sonreia cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Alice en agradecimiento me dio un beso en la mejilla, solo eso basto para nunca olvidarla.

Ya han pasado muchos años de eso, soy Maestro en una escuela particular, aquí en Japon. Para mi desgracia Dan tambien se hizo maestro y trabajamos en la misma escuela, mejores amigos por siempre no?. Ace es el director de la escuela, quien esta felizmente casado con la sub. Directora, Mira.

Lo unico bueno de haber tenido a un amigo como Dan es que tengo mucha paciencia con los jovenes, cada año llega un chico rebelde y orgulloso que me recuerda a Dan, que por cierto se sigue comportando como un niño.

Un nuevo año comienza y esta vez no se que esperar. La escuela esta llena de alumnos esperando a ser dirigidos a sus aulas, todos formados esperando indicaciones, uno que otro revoltoso, pero todo bajo control. Dirigo mi mirada al grupo que me corresponde, los de tercer grado, rostro conocidos y rostros nuevos…

-Ahí esta –dije

-Ahí esta quien? –pregunto Dan

-N-nadie

-mmm apenas es el primer dia y ya estas alucinando, bueno debo irme –dijo Dan mientras se iba

Ahí estaba ella, la niña de cabello naranja, solo que ahora no era una niña, esta vez era toda una señorita, ya estaba totalmente desarrollada se ven tan… En que estoy pensando, quizas esa no es ella, tal vez Dan tiene razon, tal vez estoy alucinando, un momento, Dan tiene la razon, esto es peor de lo que creia. Ademas si en realidad si fuera Alice, es mi alumna pero, aun no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza.

-Bueno chicos siganme, su aula sera la numero 15, yo sere su maestro, Shun Kazami. Bueno entren y tomen asiento. Quiero que se presenten uno por uno, levantense de su lugar, y digan nombre y edad

-Para que hacemos eso profesor, ya estamos en tercero –dijo un mocoso que estaba en el salon

-Lo se, pero yo no los conozco, y este año estaran conmigo entendiste?

-Si, profesor

-Bueno usted primero Señorita –dije señalando a una chica que estaba sentada en la primera fila

-Mi nombre es Chan y tengo 14 años

-El que sigue –dije

-Mi nombre es Baron y tengo 14

-Mi nombre es angela y tengo 15 años **(yo XD)**

-Mi nombre es Alice y tengo 15 años

-mi nombre es Marucho y tengo 14 años

* * *

-Entonces si es Alice –pensaba en voz alta

los alumnos estaban en receso, y Dan y yo estabamos en la sala de maestros hablando y tomando café cuando…

-Dan, podrias darme dinero tengo hambre

-Alice no te di dinero en la mañana?

-No

-Segura?

-Si

-Ah, entonces toma –dijo Dan mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera- Alice

-Que pasa?

-Ya no me llames Dan, llamame papa

-Esta bien papa

Papa?, que rayos esta pasando, Dan es papa de Alice, no lo creo, ella es demasiado hermosa para serlo, ademas el dijo que era su prima. Alice se fue.

-Dan?

-Si Shun?

-Ella es tu hija?

-No

-Entonces por que le dijiste que te llamara papa

-Bueno es que Runo y yo la hemos adoptado

-Adoptado?

-Si, ella era hija de unos familiares lejanos que murieron en un accidente, en un principio mis padres se hicieron cargo de ella, pero hace poco decidimos que seria mejor si Runo y yo la adoptabamos y se venia a vivir con nosotros, y asi fue, y pues como trabajo aquí entro a esta escuela.

-No lo sabia

-Nadie lo sabia, y la verdad es que Runo y yo la queremos como a una hija de verdad, nos hace muy felices

-Me alegro que esten felices, ahora que lo recuerdo Runo no esta embarazada?

-Si, sabes?, deberias encontrar a alguien para casarte y tener una familia

-Yo tambien lo he pensado pero aun no hay nadie que me interese –menti- ademas aun soy joven

-La juventud no es eterna –me dijo

El timbre sono

-Bueno sera mejor que vayamos a nuestros salones, sabes lo que pasa cuando no estamos ahí

-Si

* * *

Las clases habian terminado Dan corrio como desesperado buscandome, mientras detrás de el iba ella, caminaba tranquilamente, riendose de la manera en la que Dan corrio tras de mi

-Shuuuuun!

-Que pasa?

-Quiero pedirte un favor

-Cual?

-Que si podrias cuidar a Alice un tiempo, seria algo asi como un mes

-mmm no lo se –sabia que Dan me rogaria por eso dije que no-

-Anda di que si, lo que pasa es que tendre que salir de la ciudad ese tiempo por que runo no quiere que el bebe nazca aquí, ademas de que quiere que lo conozca toda su familia y bueno pues no puedo dejarla sola **(No se me ocurrio un pretexto menos estupido, pero quieren Shun y Alice, entonces habia que poner algo)**

-Esta bien

-En serio?

-Si, para eso somos amigos no?

-Si

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Si

* * *

-Alice

Es mi alumna, pero ahora menos podia sacarmela de la cabeza, tengo que admitir que aunque no la conozca siento algo por ella, cada vez que la veo sonreir, sonrio, aun sabiendo que su sonrisa no va dirijida a mi, espero que llegue el dia en que sus sonrisas esten dedicadas a mi, hermosa sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, todo en ella es hermoso, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, sera que estoy enamorado? No lo creo, pero y si asi fuera estaria mal? Que pensara ella de mi?, un momento, ella vivira conmigo un mes.

Alice POV

-El profesor Kazami, se me hace tan conocido, tal vez deba preguntarle a Dan, digo a papa

…

-papa?

-Si Alice

-Queria saber si yo he visto antes al profesor Kazami

-Y por que me preguntas a mi, la que deberias saber eres tu

-Si, lo se, pero es que se me hace conocido y no se de donde

-Tal vez sea de mi graduación de la preparatoria, tu estabas ahí, y el tambien

-Tu graduación, eso es, Gracias Dan, digo papa

-De nada

…

-Ahora lo recuerdo, era el amigo de Dan, el que me presento, pero como pude olvidarlo, tiene unos ojos tan hermosos, se que era pequeña pero nunca pude sacarme esa sonrisa y esa mirada de la cabeza, sera que el destino nos quiere juntos, ademas, por lo que escuche me quedare a vivir en su casa por un tiempo.

* * *

Nadie POV

El tiempo habia pasado rapido el dia llego, Alice estaba en casa de Shun, era sabado, asi que no habia escuela, a Alice le tocaria dormir en el cuarto de las visitas, era muy acogedor.

-Buenos dias –dijo Alice bostezando

-Buenos dias dormilona –dijo Shun con una sonrisa

-Que hora es?

-Son las 2:00

-Tan tarde

-Si

-Debe ser por que ayer me desvele

-Te desvelaste

-Si, Dan me desperto a las 1 de la mañana y ya no pude volver a dormir –dijo Alice algo molesta

-Si, el siempre es asi, tengo años de conocerlo y parece que no respeta el sueño de la gente –dicho esto Alice rio- Y deberias acostumbrarte por que es un habito de el

-En serio?, en ese caso preferiria quedarme a vivir aquí, tu pareces mas serio

-Lo soy, cuando tienes amigos como Dan aprendes a ser serio y reservado- dijo Shun sonriendo

-Bueno, voy a tomar una ducha

-Esta bien

Shun POV

Que es lo que me pasa?, cuando estoy con ella me siento extraño, cuando la veo siento ganas de sonreir, cosa que casi nunca hago

-Oye –escuche la voz de Alice

-Que pasa?

-Donde esta el baño?

-Por el pasillo a la izquierda

-Gracias, una pregunta, puedo llamarte Shun en tu casa?

-Claro

-Muchas gracias Shun

Dijo mi nombre, se oye tan lindo saliendo de sus labios, sus dulces labios, como me gustaria probarlos… que estas diciendo Shun, no puedes pensar en ella como algo mas, ella es tu alumna y tu invitada, debo dejar de pensar en ella

Alice POV

-Apenas llevo un dia aquí, y siento que lo quiero, sera que me estoy enamorando? –me dije a mi misma

Nadie POV

Alice salio del baño solo con una toalla, justo cuando iba a su cuarto, vio una puerta entreabierta, era el cuarto de Shun, el se estaba cambiando de ropa, estaba sin camisa, y ella lo estaba viendo, no tenia mal cuerpo, de hecho estaba en muy buena forma gracias al entrenamiento de su abuelo, Alice se quedo boquiabierta por lo que vio entonces…

-Que haces ahí?

-Eh, ah, lo siento, es que…

-Sera mejor que vayas a ponerte algo de ropa

-S-si

Shun POV

Por alguna razon no estaba enfadado, ni siquiera por el hecho de que me haya visto cambiandome, es que no puedo enojarme con ella, no puedo

Nadie POV

-Shun, yo quiero disculparme por lo de hace un rato prometo…

-No te disculpes, yo no debi dejar la puerta abierta –dijo Shun dedicandole una sonrisa

Shun POV

No se como puede hacerlo, no puedo ser frio y reservado con ella, es perfecta, todo en ella, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus labios, no puedo mas, tengo que probarlos.

Me acerque lentamente, cuando me di cuenta, estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, podia ver perfectamente sus ojos, su leve sonrojo, no pude mas y la bese, sus labios eran dulces, nunca habia sentido algo asi cuando besaba a alguien, y creanme que tengo que experiencia. Alice no parecia querer separarse, estaba respondiendo a mi beso, hasta que senti la necesidad de respirar.

-Alice yo…

-Creo que esto no esta bien

-Por que lo dices? –dije algo preocupado

-Bueno, tu eres mi profesor, ademas soy la hija de tu mejor amigo

-Lo se, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, desde el momento que te conoci, has estado en mi sueños

-Shun, yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti, pero tengo miedo

-Miedo de enamorarme de ti, de que me ilusiones y luego me dejes –Alice comenzo a llorar

-Nunca hay que temerle al amor, es un sentimiento hermoso, tan puro, dejame enamorarte

-Lo siento, pero no puedo

Alice se levanto de su lugar fue a su habitación, y se encerro, en toda la noche no volvi a verla.

Tan poco tiempo ha pasado y siento que no puedo estar sin ella, no importa lo que pase Alice, no te dejare no te hare sufrir te conquistare no importa el tiempo que me lleve, hare que te enamores de mi, por que ahora se que te amo.

* * *

Segun yo estaba escribiendo el nuevo capitulo de mi vida en tokio cuando taran salio esto, espero que les guste ;D

Dejen Review si es que les gusto o si quieren conti n.n


	2. Chapter 2

-Que me pasa por que le correspondi el beso, mi primer beso –Alice comenzo a llorar- Tengo miedo, no quiero enamorarme de nuevo, no quiero hacerme falsas esperazanzas, no quiero.

-Alice estas bien? –Dijo Shun

-Shun –susurrando- Dejame sola

-Pero Alice…

-Te dije que quiero estar sola

-Esta bien

…

-Sera que me odia, aunque solo fue un beso, sera mejor que hable con ella mañana –se dijo Shun algo preocupado

A la mañana siguiente:

Shun no habia podido dormir, estaba pensando en Alice, en el beso que se habian dado, y el por que Alice no se habia separado de el, es que a caso le habia gustado?, tenia que enfrentarla.

Alice fue al baño a ducharse, pero no esperaba encontrarse a alguien en la puerta de este.

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Yo no –dijo Alice desviando su mirada, ya que Shun no llevaba nada de ropa en la parte superior-

-Alice, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, se que no debi hacerlo, que solo soy tu maestro, pero no pude resistirme

-No tienes por que disculparte

-Si, si tengo, te he robado un beso, y tu pareces estar triste

-No estoy triste, es solo que no quiero enamorarme de ti, tengo mucho miedo

-No tienes nada que temer Alice, no te hare daño te lo prometo –diciendo esto, Shun se acerco al rostro de la joven, que estaba cubierto de lagrimas, las limpio con su mano y le susurro al oido- nunca te haria daño, y aunque lo quisiera, no podria, no podria Alice, por que te amo

Alice lo miro sorprendida, jamas le habian dicho esa palabra tan dulce, tan hermosa, y viniendo de el era aun mas hermosa, Alice no sabia que hacer, jamas penso que el le diria eso, ella creia que el beso habia sido un error, pero estaba equivocada, el la amaba, la amaba demasiado.

-Shun, yo…

-Shh –Shun la interrumpio poniendo su dedo en los labios de la chica- no me digas nada, solo besame

Alice lo miro a los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso, un beso apasionado, y dulce, cuando se separaron finalmente después de un rato, ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo observandose.

-Shun, que haremos

-De que hablas? –pregunto Shun confundido

-De nosotros

-No lo se, pero Dan no debe enterarse, ni Runo, nadie

-Entiendo

-Ademas estaremoss un mes tu y yo solitos –Alice se sonrojo- Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas

-Y tu ves mucho mejor sin camisa

-Eh? –al parecer Shun habia olvidado que no llevaba camisa-ah, esto?, lo habia olvidado, es que solo podia pensar en ti, en nada mas

-En serio?

-Si, mira mis ojeras, no pude ni siquiera cerrar los ojos

-Yo dormi como una bebe

-Con razon amaneciste hermosa hoy –dijo Shun acariciando los cabellos de la chica- Te amo

-Yo tambien

Diciendo esto se besaron de nuevo, solo que este beso fue corto

-Bueno tengo que bañarme

-Y yo tengo que ponerme algo de ropa, que te parece si vamos al cine?

-Me encanta la idea

-Pues esta decidido, cuando te termines de arreglar iremos al cine

-Esta bien

Alice tardo casi dos horas arreglandose, pero como Shun era paciente supo esperar, no como otros, cuando Alice estuvo lista se fueron al cine, toda la pelicula Shun y Alice estuvieron tomados de la mano.

Al terminar la pelicula fueron a casa, como era domingo tenian que dormirse temprano.

-Ya es hora de dormir

-Tan temprano?

-Si, linda, mañana hay escuela, ademas no podemos llegar tarde

-Pero yo me quiero quedar un rato mas contigo

-Tengo una idea que tal si dormimos juntos

-P-pero…

-No pienses mal, solo dormir, abrazados

-En ese caso esta bien

-Entonces que esperamos, vamos a dormir

Shun y Alice se acostaron, Shun le susurraba palabras como te amo, eres la chica mas linda que he visto, no olvides que te amo, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza, la chica durmió en el pecho de el, cuando despertaron no querian levantarse, querian quedarse asi por un buen rato, querian decirse lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

-Buenos dias chicos, esta vez hablaremos sobre la segunda guerra mundial, La **Segunda Guerra Mundial** fue, hasta el momento, el conflicto más grande y sangriento de la historia universal en el que…

Alice no podia prestar atención ya que estaba mas concentrada en ``En el profesor Kazami´´, no podia olvidar lo que le habia dicho, los besos que le habia dado. La hora del receso habia llegado, Shun no podia apartar la mirada de Alice, no le importaba si lo miraban, cosa que no paso.

Alice estaba con unas chicas en el receso. Shun no podia evitar pensar en ella, siempre ella, no habia nadie mas en su cabeza. El receso termino y todos volvieron a sus aulas, esta vez les toco matematicas, Alice no entendia nada, pero aun asi, no dejaba de prestarle atención al profesor **(por que sera ;D) **

Cuando Shun y Alice llegaron a casa, cerraron la puerta, y se besaron.

-Estube esperando todo el dia para esto –dijo Shun

-Yo tambien

-Va a ser difícil no poder besarte, mientas estemos en la escuela, pero esperare, por que tus besos son la mejor recompenza

Dicho esto se besaron, un beso apasionado, las lenguas de ambos exploraban la boca del otro.

-Te amo –dijo Alice

-Yo tambien te amo –respondio Shun

Shun tomo a Alice por la cintura, la miro a los ojos, acaricio su mejilla, y de nuevo la beso.

La hora de dormir llego, y ambos estaban acostados en la cama hablando, diciendo lo mucho que se amaban y besandose.

Muchos pensarian que la relacion que ellos tenian estaba mal, y si, estaba encontra de las reglas, pero a ellos no les importaba, y que si estaba mal ellos se amaban, se amaban desde hace tiempo, pero hasta hace poco se dieron cuenta, pero, que pasaria, si Dan se enteraba de lo que habia entre ellos, quizas mandaria a Alice a un convento y la amistad con Shun terminaria, o si Ace, se enterara, no creo que le gustaria que uno de sus maestros estuviera en una relacion con uno de sus alumnos, o si?.

Alice se habia quedado dormida, Shun seguia despierto, viendo como Alice dormia, acariciaba su rostro y besaba su frente.

-Te amo Shun –dijo Alice entre sueños

-Igual yo mi princesa

Al dia siguiente cuando Alice desperto vio que Shun estaba abrazado de ella, cerro los ojos, y lo abrazo igual, Shun desperto.

-Como dormiste princesa

-Muy bien y tu?

-De maravilla, no se que hare cuando te vallas, me sentire muy solito

-Igual yo, pero aun nos queda un mes, solo han pasado unos cuantos dias, y Sabes, han sido maravillosos a tu lado

-Que linda eres princesa, sera mejor que nos vistamos, tenemos que ir a la escuela

-No quiero ir a la escuela

-Tenemos que ir

-No, tu tienes, yo no

-Pero si no vas me voy a poner triste

-Esta bien voy, pero con una condicion

-Cual?

-Que me des un beso

-Todos los que quieras princesa

-Te amo Shun

-Y yo a ti mi princesa

Shun le dio un beso corto a Alice en los labios, y se fue a cambiar.

-Bueno princesa el ultimo beso de la mañana

-Te amo

-yo tambien mi princesa

Se dieron un beso y salieron de la casa, en el auto, shun iba de la mano con Alice, quien iba muy feliz por estar con su ``Novio´´, llegaron a la escuela, se despidieron e hicieron como si no pasara nada entre ellos.

-Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana

Todos los jovenes se le vantaron de su asiento y corrieron a la salida, bueno todos menos Alice, quien se quedo sentada tranquilamente en su asiento, cuando todos lograron salir, ya que se habian quedado atorados en la puerta, Alice se levanto de su asiento y le dijo a Shun:

-No puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa

-Ni yo linda

Al llegar a casa, Alice entro, Shun cerro la puerta y Alice lo beso

-Te amo

-Yo tambien princesa

En eso sono el celular de Alice

-Bueno

-…

-Que quieres?

-…

-Dejame en paz, no me vuelvas a buscar, entendiste?

Alice colgo y beso de nuevo a Shun

-Quien era? –pregunto Shun algo preocupado

-No era nadie

-Nadie?, parecias muy enfadada

-Bueno, es que era mi ex novio

-Y que queria?

-Que regresara con el, pero no quiero volverlo a ver en mi vida

-Bueno, mejor comamos algo, y luego a dormir

-Si

Y asi lo hicieron, cenaron y fueron a dormir, Shun estaba dormido, pero Alice, ella no podia dormir, seguia pensando en su ex.

Alice POV

Tengo miedo, y si regresa, y si viene por mi, y si quiere llevarse lo que la ultima vez no pudo, tengo miedo, no quiero volverlo a ver, quiero estar con Shun, el si me ama de verdad, no quiero alejarme de el.

Nadie POV

Alice abrazo aun mas a Shun

Al dia siguiente, en la escuela:

-Buenos dias chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor presentate ante tus nuevos compañeros –dijo Shun

-Buenos dias, mi nombre es…

Alice POV

No puede ser, que hace el aquí, me… me esta viendo, que voy a hacer, estoy segura de que viene a vengarse de mi no puede no yo….

Nadie POV

-Alice! –Grito Shun

Alice se habia desmayado, Shun la cargo y la llevo a la enfermeria, cuando alice desperto…

-Ayudame por favor, no dejes que se me acerque, tengo miedo

-De quien tienes miedo Alice

-De…

* * *

muahahaha los dejo con la duda ;P

bueno pero no se quien sera el malo ayuda

bueno les dejo una lista ustedes voten

Masquerade

Spectra

Klaus

Shadow

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo o en mi proximo fic ;D


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Jamás creí que haría esto pero siempre ahí una primera vez para todo u.u

Debo decirles que todos mis fics serán suspendidos hasta que arregle mi cargador

Lo que pasa es que el cargador de mi computadora estaba fallando y lo quise arreglar, grave error ¬¬

solo descompuse mas mi cargador no se que haré si comprar uno nuevo o llevarlo a arreglar pero si lo arreglo seguro me castigaran.

Como en mi casa solo esta la computadora de mi padre y la de mi madre dudo que me la quieran prestar, tratare de escribir los capítulos pero no les aseguro nada ya que en mi compu tenia ya algunos capítulos ya casi terminados, ojala que entiendan la gran estupidez que cometí, y que esperen mi regreso.

Los quiere Kira Kurosaki

Feliz navidad y Feliz año n.n


	4. votaciones :D

Bueno se que he dejado algo abandonado este fic pero la conti la tengo en mi computadora y pues no funciona :/

solo les dejo esto para decirles que:

despues de un conteo de votos los finalistas son Masquerade y Shadow las votaciones siguen abiertas n.n

asi que elijan

por que aunque ya tengan lista la continuacion aun no se muy bien quien sera el villano aunque Kira Kurosaki (yo :D)

podria darles una gran sorpresa muahahaha

bueno entonces voten


End file.
